


"Something"

by Doodler024 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I guess you could call this a oneshot?, M/M, NO TAGS FOR YOU, Spoilers, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Doodler024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda want it to be a surprise to anyone whose about to read this, so I don't wanna write down a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Something"

“Hello, again. I really don’t know why I keep coming here. Sorry if it’s annoying you. I just… I just don’t think i can get over you.” a short haired blond said, staring at the ground, then back at the grave.

“I got some more flowers for you, since last week’s flowers are wilting.” He said as he replaced the wilted, dead calla with new, bright red roses. “Y’know, it’s kinda funny… giving you red roses… you probably know why, because you’re Sherlock.” He said. What he was trying to say was that red roses are usually given to a person you love.

A sigh slipped off of John’s lips.

“Sherlock. I just can’t believe you’re dead. I have seen you investigate in crimes before and I know that you couldn’t be the one behind them all, because, all those details you popped in your head and said out loud, I am positive a normal human couldn’t do that, and I know you’re definitely not a human… Sherlock, you’re a fucking detective and I know that! You wouldn’t have committed suicide, because, Sherlock, I know you’re afraid of death, too. On top of that, you use me like I’m a fucking test experiment. Remember the time you had me scared in that cage when I thought a monster was gonna come and get me? Yeah, you could be doing another experiment and I no one would even know it!” He then paused, and looked down, wiping tears from his face.

“Well, Sherlock, if you can hear me, I guess what I’m trying to say is that… well… I loved you. Yes, I am straight, but you’re the only exception… well, I miss you, Sherlock. I just want you to know that and I want you to come back to me. Trust me, it’s like hell knowing that the one true friend you’ve ever had in life is dead.” He cried. “Sherlock…”

_____

He greeted the grave after four days, again.

This time, he brought a similar scarf and hat with him.

“Hello, Sherlock. It’s been a few months since your death, but i don’t know what to do with life anymore. I figured I should just let go. If I don’t, it would probably make you upset, so I’m doing this for the both of us, okay?” He said as he kneeled down to the grave. He set the cap and scarf next to the black gravestone, which had the name of Sherlock Holmes carved into it. As he was doing this process, a tear escaped from his eye.

…

“God dammit, Sherlock, you’re making me cry, again.” he said as he stood up. He was obviously still depressed and sad.

“Well, the reason I had your scarf and hat was because they gave it to me, after knowing that I was in a lot of pain, as well as you probably were when you fell. I was obsessed over you. I couldn’t believe it, and I pretended it was a healthy thing. But, I knew it wasn’t. If I didn’t do this, i would go insane.”

He then faced the other direction and headed off to his home. Before that, however, he said, “I love you, okay? Just please, say something to let me know you’re here. I’m giving up on you…”

_____

 

He has paid visits to the grave quite a lot. He would at least visit once every two weeks.

John hasn’t let go, yet.

He walked up to the grave, holding some more flowers. This time, the flowers he brought were peonies and stephanotis’.

“Hello, Sherlock. I realized something, I haven’t got over you fully, yet, but I’m still learning. I finally have a successful relationship with a girl, now. She’s gorgeous, kind, and funny. I hope things will work out. I don’t have much time, so, I have to go now.” He said as he quickly replaced the wilted flowers with new ones. “Bye, Sherlock.” he said as he walked away.

_____

John ran up to the grave, crying, after what had been a month since the last time he visited.

“God dammit, Sherlock! i can’t get over you! I love you! I don’t even know if I feel the same way towards you to my girlfriend!” He sobbed.

After what seemed like a whole hour, he managed to say, “Sherlock! I fucking need you! Please! I want you to be here, with me!… SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!” he cried as he punched the ground out of anger.

“…please, just… say something…” he cried out.

 

 

“Something.” I said, standing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wanted to make a sherlock fanfic, and since I can't write down sherlock's character (cause sherlock is sherlock) i decided to do something with John Watson.
> 
> Yes, i referenced to the song, "Say Something"
> 
> I hope I didn't make you cry!
> 
> By the way, I know this doesn't happen in the show. I know John never said he liked sherlock, but I personally don't give a crap.
> 
> Imagine whatever you want to happen after that.
> 
> thanks for reading! and, do me a favor and comment down below on what you think!


End file.
